Heated Moment
by Ficturesque
Summary: Unlike her friend Rose, Bella is a relationship kinda girl. Can a gorgeous stranger tempt her to live in the moment?  One-shot. AH. B&E.


This was typical for Rose: it didn't matter whether we were in the local supermarket or strutting our stuff on Broad Street, she'd end up getting laid. Personally, I preferred to know a man before I opened myself up to him in that way. Take my last boyfriend Peter, we were together five months before I let him touch me, you know, down there and it wasn't for his lack of trying. I just wanted to be sure, you know? I found myself swatting his hands away constantly. Rose kept telling me nail him already... 'Seriously Bella, he's not going to wait around forever Love, he's gorgeous and could have pretty much anyone he fancies'. Well cheers Rose. She was right though, he was perfect eye candy; he looked a bit like that bloke off Spider Man, James Franco, only a little rougher around the edges.

I was just getting round to thinking it was time to let the poor guy out of his misery, subsequently giving my battery powered egg a rest, when I found out he was living with his girlfriend. This is why Rose just screwed them and didn't even bother getting their names half the time. She figured getting off was better than getting a broken heart. Not that my heart was broken-far from it-Peter was delicious to look at, but had the depth of a puddle after a two-minute shower. I'd only stayed with him because I was desperately hoping to find something of substance that may have been hidden away! So no, I wasn't a quick smile and let's screw kind of girl, dishing the goodies at the first opportunity. Nada, nope, most definitely not!

Wearing my short, tight, strapless black dress seemed like such a good idea in my centrally heated apartment barely five hours ago, but now I'm freakin' freezing. Rose had insisted we go out tonight despite the fact it's peeing down and feels like minus forty...

We'd downed a bottle or two of Jacobs Ladder Shiraz; cheap, palatable and gives you the buzz required for strutting in a club with the false confidence of Megan Fox. The taxi was late, but that gave Rose enough time to make obscene phone calls to her brother's mates, a little warm up, if you like, for later when she'd unleash all her verbal talent upon the best-looking male she sets her eyes on. Not that she needed to use her vocals as visually she was stunning; all breasts, legs and curves in the right places. She had nearly every man tripping over himself to get closer to her.

The taxi driver's eyes bugged out of his head when he caught a look of my friends ample display. I'm amazed we got to town in one piece; the guy barely glanced at the road the whole way, preferring to use his rear view mirror than the windscreen to make his way through the traffic. I chuckled 'cause he must have been _really _uncomfortable in the trouser department. Rose relished in the attention, licking her lips, rearranging the girls and palming her bare legs. Hilarious really, if not totally predictable, but she was a good mate, free and easy, yin to my yang. I almost felt sorry for the man and his obvious case of blue balls. _Almost_.

Despite the arctic weather, Oceania was packed full of overexposed writhing female bodies and appreciative men scanning from one semi naked body to the next. I loved this place, the music blared from every angle, and I could easily get lost in just feeling the beat.

I was rarely approached when I was with Rose, but I didn't mind. The attention she drew was not the type of attention I craved. I was strictly the relationship type. I was looking for love.

First point of call was the bar; I needed to down a cocktail or two before the buzz wore off. The only thing to stand in our way was the blanket of sweaty skin. Rose and I linked hands and slipped through the grinding figures. Random men reached out towards me, one grasping my butt another grabbing at my waist. I was so not stopping for a groping session, I was here for the music; I lived for the adrenaline rush dancing gave me, not for the half cut wasters here.

Rose was in her element, although you'd never know looking at her. She was perfectly poised, almost stand-offish really. How any bloke had the guts to approach her I'd never know. If she wasn't interested she gave them a tongue-lashing and not the type that would have them coming in thirty seconds flat. Fortunately, most of them were too stoned or drunk to care; had they not been their egos would have been slashed to pint size.

And there it was, a slight lift to the side of her mouth: she had found her entertainment for the evening. He was one lucky son of a gun whoever he was and he was going to be sore and aching in the morning. As for Rose? Would she be satisfied? I hope so, 'cause if he _was_ a lousy lay it was me that would get to hear about it for the next 24 hours until she got herself another bloke.

I saw the hunk of muscle she'd lured in with a mere rise of her eyebrow. He was bounding his way over like a dog with two flamin' tails. Rose was a good buddy though, she'd dance with me for a few hours first, satisfying _my desire_ to lose the stresses of the week and tease her catch until he couldn't contain _his desire_.

I'm seriously hoping this specimen isn't just brawn like her last guy; she told me her last potential release had her so giddy with desire that she thought she was going to pass out. Apparently, his mouth and tongue had a PhD in _her __erogenous zones;_ unfortunately, he had himself a _very_ mini me tucked away. It seems she'd been rubbing herself on what must have been his deodorant can during their tonsil tackling at the back of the car wash. Frustrated Rose is one snappy, vicious viper let me tell you, although I practically collapsed from laughing when she recalled his lacking.

Muscles pounced on her after our girlie grinding display to 'Call On Me'. I say '_our_ girlie grinding display', but I had merely stood there wiggling my butt and rubbing my hands over my not so curvaceous chest; I was more rib than rack, but I was making the best of what I'd been given. My erotic dancing sex goddess best bud was doing the full on 'exercise' routine - all legs spread eagled and crotch bouncing enthusiasm. I'm surprised her Lackey waited as long as he did before getting in on the action.

I danced for a while longer; occasionally glancing at Rose's full on porn show in the middle of the club when I just couldn't hold on any longer. Desperate to pee, I headed for the longest queue in history. You'd think by now I'd know better, waiting for the porcelain throne was no fun at all when my bladder was fit to burst. I managed to wait one minute thirty-eight and I couldn't wait any longer if I didn't want to soak my Jimmy Choos. The men's toilets it was then. I rounded my shoulders back, pushed my B cups forward and headed for the den of lions.

The smell hit me before I could open the second privacy door-not a good idea. I'd probably need to Vaseline my nose to get myself to a cubicle and then there's no knowing what I would catch just locking the door. Darn it, I should have kept up with my Kegel exercises, then I would have been able to last until the gaggle of women in the ladies queue had taken care of business. I was contemplating finding a dark corner and filling a pint glass, but knowing this place all dark corners would be pre-occupied with copulating companions.

Carefully protecting my bladder from the forest of activity, I made my way to the exit. I smiled politely to the doorman, which probably looked more like a grimace; my acting skills were lame when I was fully engaged, but I was totally distracted right now and on a mission. The grimace would have to do. I needed a dark alley. You know, at this stage I wasn't even bothered if it wasn't so dark, just an empty alley, or even an alley with a few people in it, a shop doorway would be just as good in fact a drain in the middle of the street with a news team reporting live next to it would suffice. I just... needed... to... pee!

Crouching low, I rested my hand against the wall to steady myself. Oh sweet joy, the floodgates were opened. I didn't have it in me to care about any loitering onlookers, the relief was bordering on orgasmic and that is where my focus was.

I stood, rearranged my dress, hiking up the corset front and smoothing down the skirt, before putting on my 'I totally did not squat and pee in semi public' game face on and scooted round the corner. The chill had my little ladies standing to full attention and I had goose bumps on my goose bumps. I so should have worn my long sleeved dress or better still stayed in, under my quilt, like any sane person would on a night like this.

I was debating whether to go back to the club, guessing my none too splendid attempt at flirting and remaining in the bouncers mind fell totally flat, home in a cab would be the best bet. Rose was probably halfway to heaven and back by now at some local hotel anyway. As I said, 'this was typical for Rose, it didn't matter whether we were in the local supermarket or strutting our stuff on Broad Street, she'd end up getting laid' and I'd be footing the whole bill for the cab drive home, instead of splitting it with my roomy.

There were five people in front of me at the taxi rank, which could mean anything up to an hour's wait. I should have driven. Or stayed in. Next time, I'm staying in. Yep, totally a plan. I will not give in to Rose's incessant begging.

I sagged against the graffiti covered wall, shut my eyes and let my mind drift. I could barely contain my grin as I remembered my trip to the supermarket yesterday: Rose was so frustrated 'cause of her _mini me_ that she was drooling at the extra large cucumbers and was practically fawning over the French loaves. She was a self-proclaimed nymph.

It'd been her birthday a few weeks back, I'd bought her a course of pole dancing lessons, which she's yet to begin and a mug that said, 'What do you call a nymphomaniac with a runny nose? Full.' Yeah, it was an old joke or so I thought, until Rose told me her mum had never heard it before – I blushed seven shades when she told me she'd opened it front of Esme. Esme who is practically a nun next to Rose. As far as we could tell Esme hadn't even looked at another man since her husband walked out on her just months after Rose was born.

I jumped a little and whipped my head round when I heard a throat being cleared just to my side. Whoa. The single most handsome man stood there looking at me. Handsome? Man I sound just like my Nan, the bloke was hot and then some and he was still looking at me whilst I was thinking about my Nan and her old-fashioned phrases. I desperately tried to remain coherent and unaffected looking. I'm guessing I was pulling that off as well as I pulled the 'remember me flirty smile' I gave the bouncer earlier. Thank goodness I was still leaning against the wall 'cause I have no doubt my knees would have crashed to the floor and landed in the lake of drool that was sure to be there had I not had that extra support.

My brain began to chant 'excellent gene pool ahead, excellent gene pool ahead', at least I hope it was only my brain and my mouth hadn't decided to join in.

I was working on keeping my breathing regular - I was semi successful, managing to force one breath in and out every six seconds, that'd just have to do. Maybe the lack of oxygen would shut up my over enthusiastic thought process, that already had me walking down the isle of my local church with this stranger.

After I'd taken about ten of these breaths this vision before me cocked (yeah I totally thought cocked, at least now you know where my mind was) his eyebrow. My response? I licked my lips and palmed my bare legs, such a Rose move if there ever was one. "Have you?" He questioned.

"Hmmm?" Way to go Bella. First off, he'd obviously already asked me something that I'd totally ignored as I was too focused on, well, everything about him and secondly my brain had short-circuited and forgot the English language.

"Do you have change for a ten? The night service bus will be here in a minute but I don't have anything less than this." Ohhhh, change? He wanted change, so he could get on that bus to go home, probably to a very beautiful girlfriend who was laying waiting in their beautiful bed, in their beautiful two bed-roomed semi-detached house. Yeah I had change. I may have fumbled in my purse for longer than necessary, hoping beyond hope that he'd miss the bus and have to wait an hour for the next one, 'cause that view would make waiting for the black cab so much more bearable.

My plan worked, 'cause just as I was counting out the change, the deafening screeching of brakes caused me to drop all my freakin' money on the floor. Great! Stalling him was my game, not looking like an incompetent, swooning bimbo.

"Arhh sorry, here let me help you." I froze, it seemed that he was a gentleman and was apologizing to me? I shook myself from 'the pretty' induced daze I'd zoned off into.

Now how do you crouch to the floor in a short dress foraging for coins whilst attempting to look demur? Yeah, I so did not manage demur. After crouching down, my faithful Jimmy Choos were not so faithful. The heel caught in the crack of the pavement and I tumbled to the floor, trying to soften my fall with my hand. Big mistake! The pain shot straight up my arm and I ended up sprawled out and lose limbed anyway. My wrist throbbed and I clasped it to my chest, the pain and humiliation causing a dam of tears to be unleashed. Yeah, I'm totally cool, I just love to make an impression.

Through my haze of tears, I could see that a small crowd had gathered round; great, come on over guys, let's watch the freak show. Okay maybe I'm being a little harsh on myself but I'm totally wallowing now.

I felt rather than saw my fantasy man kneel down next to me. He draped his jacket over my legs and gentle hands eased me up to a slightly less dramatic sitting position. His whispered, "Hey, shush, I've got you," giving me a sense of security, which is pretty crazy since I'd only just met the guy. Geez I _hadn't_ even met him, no formal introduction, no polite peck on the cheek, no name exchange, I _hadn't _met this guy at all. "Let me look at your hand?"

I lamely attempted a joke, something I did whenever I found myself out of my depth or totally embarrassed as I was now, "So do you, Mr. DoYouHaveChangeForTen, happen to be a doctor then?" He pulled out a tissue and pressed it to my cheeks, drying up my wet skin and cleared his throat.

"Er... Well yes, as it happens." Ok, _now _is the time to swoon. His eyebrows that were so perfect they looked to be plucked, pinched down with concern, "If I help you do you think you'll be able to stand?" The tone of his voice washed over me, alighting every fiber and sinew right to my core. I fumbled uselessly trying to rest my weight on my uninjured hand, but then his forest green eyes locked with mine, "I'm going to lift you, okay?" I nodded, unable to find an appropriate response that didn't give away the fact I was more than keen to press up against him. He stood, lifting me with ease and lowered my feet to the floor, whilst catching his jacket before it hit the ground.

"Here, let me see?" He took my elbow and examined my wrist; even though he was gentle, the pain was almost unbearable. "We're going to need to get an x-ray; you may need this secured with a cast".

As luck would have it, a black cab pulled up and the couple at the front of the queue kindly offered it to us so we could go to the hospital. Once I was seated inside, my mind briefly flitted to Rose, there was no point in phoning her really, I was a big girl and in very capable hands it would seem.

Now that I was sitting in relative comfort and not sprawled out on the nub covered, concrete paving slabs, I studied the man sitting next to me. Oh boy, his profile was perfect, full pouty lips, straight nose, and long lashes that ghosted over his cheeks as he looked to the cab floor. I actually found myself practically panting my breathing had become so shallow. His strong jaw was covered in day old stubble, little red and blonde flecks illuminated as the city street lights flashed past. Time seemed to slow down as I gazed at him; I noticed two moles on his neck just below his hairline. Talking of hair, my goodness what a head of hair he had, sticking up in all directions, wild and thick and a kind of reddish brown color. Broken or not my hand itched to pass through it. So unlike me, I didn't even know his name and hadn't given him the third degree about his hobbies, family or friends. I didn't know all those necessary facts such as which primary and secondary school he went to, who did he play with when he was five, where did he buy his clothes from, what was his middle name, his favorite color, his date of birth?

All I wanted to know right now was what his tongue tasted like. He turned quickly and caught me ogling him. He glanced at my lips and then returned his gaze to the floor. He didn't say a word. What was he thinking? Was he frustrated 'cause he was just about to go home and now he was stuck with me?

We pulled up at the Accident and Emergency entrance to Heartlands hospital, only now do I remember I dropped the contents of my purse on the taxi rank, I can't even pay the cab fare. Mr., no sorry, _Dr._ Swoonworthy promptly pushed a note through the small gap in the Perspex safety partition. "Hmmm thanks, I'll er... pay you back once I get home". Well at least words actually formed this time, clearly, I wouldn't be asked to present an award or anything in a public forum, but it was a start.

"Don't even think about it, I'm mortified that you're even in this position right now. Had I the right change, you'd have been home now, all bones intact and fast asleep." Those sexy eyebrows of his were knitted together; all scrunched up. All man. He licked his lips and I think I died little. "Come on, I work here, at least we can jump the queue". He was rubbing his fingers back and forth across his jaw, clearly feeling awkward, but looking totally do-able. Oh my life, I really have turned into Rose.

"Dr. Cullen back so soon, I thought you weren't back until Monday?" That was the receptionist, she was completely focused on Dr. Swoonworthy aka Dr. Cullen. I understood that lusty look on her face; I'd probably been displaying the same look for the last half an hour.

"Hi Jess, yeah, I'm here for personal reasons, is Carlisle around?" Jess's eyes flickered in my direction; she looked me up and down and then lifted the receiver and paged this Carlisle bloke.

"So Edward, taking in strays now?" So it's Edward is it? Hang on a minute, 'taking in strays?' Geez put the claws away woman and before I could put my filter on, I found myself spitting,

"Jess? I'd like to say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I'd be lying. Edward is there somewhere less hostile where we could wait for Carlisle?" I was met by a full on beam from Edward, his eyes all molten green, such a sexy contrast to the reddish bed head he's sporting.

"Yeah, we'll head to Carlisle's office. Jess, be sure to tell my Dad where we are when he rings through." I was going to be meeting his Dad, I was barely dressed and probably had mascara half around my face and I was meeting the good doctor's Father. Yet another grand impression to be had from myself.

We coasted down white walled corridor after white walled corridor. After my brilliantly executed sarcasm in reception, it appeared that I'd used up all my consonants and vowels in one fowl swoop. Words failed me. As the silence stretched forward, I was starting to feel like one huge inconvenience. If Rose were with me she'd have been testing out the durability of the gurneys by now with some doctor or other, I'd be cringing away from the looks and stares that would have been bestowed upon me, but at least I wouldn't have been an inconvenience. Gone were his gentle eyes from the taxi rank. Edward was speeding ahead of me, no longer guiding me by the elbow. I felt guilty, a little confused and er... slightly turned on still as I had the perfect view of his butt, framed nicely by the cut of his denims.

He came to an abrupt halt and turned to face me. Thankfully, I had my faculties about me and stopped before ramming straight into him. Thinking about ramming into something totally saturated my panties...

"I need to fill your details in using my dad's computer, have you been to this hospital before? 'Cause I'll only have to search your name then…Are you okay? You looked flushed." That'd be because I was thinking about ramming, which made me think about your-

"Sorry I should have slowed down, you're out of breath. As soon as I smell the formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde mix I go into doctor mode". So, I wasn't an inconvenience? I smiled out of relief and his responding smile was breathtaking.

Edward unlocked the door, flicked on the light and gestured for me to go in ahead of him. It was a small office; inside was a swivel chair pushed into the corner behind a desk covered in files, a couple of empty Coke cans and a sandwich wrapper. In front of the messy desk were two formally arranged padded chairs.

"Please er… take a seat." He waved his hand in the general direction of the chair.

I lowered myself down slowly, trying to go for the demure look I so totally screwed up earlier. I heard the door click shut behind me. Just the two of us now. I chewed on my bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of my skirt using my good hand; my other hand was swollen to twice its usual size and was sending every neuron in my body back to the pain receptors, the attention-seeking whore that it had become.

I looked up to find Edward searching my face, his eyebrows doing the manly furrowing thing that looked so good on him. He let out a breathy laugh whilst shaking his head, "Sorry, I don't know your name…"

"Oh of course not, it's Bella, well actually it's Isabella, but Bella's fine, my family and friends call me Bella. Well my Dad, Charlie, calls me Bells, which was kinda cute when I was four, but totally embarrassing now. " I'm rambling, "Er… so yeah, Bella, please call me Bella", oh boy. I roll my eyes internally at myself, I'm such a catch.

"What's your surname Bella? So I can search for you on the system." Total mortification, I thought he was casually asking my name 'cause he was interested in knowing, not for booking me up. I can feel my cheeks burning with shame.

"Swan, it's Swan, like the bird, or the matches?" Yep, I'm going for the complete jester act now, deep breath Bella. Great he's smirking. He has me so summed up, I'm just waiting for him to say, well how apt, as you have yourself a birdbrain.

"Yes, here you are. Are you still at Ravenwood Hill?" I nodded, no longer trusting the floppy muscle located behind my teeth and gums. The smirk was still in place and his gaze was lingering on my legs. I looked down and could see the dirt on my thigh that he'd noticed. I needed a good shower, that was going to be tricky if I needed a plaster cast.

The shrill of the telephone broke his stare. "Dr Carlisle Cullen's extension… right I'll take her straight there. No, no, not to worry." After replacing the handset Edward ran his hands through his erratic hair, "My dad's been rushed into theatre, so we'll just head straight down to x-ray." He stood and hesitated for a moment behind me, "Are you cold? You could put my dad's blazer on?" Yeah I guess walking around off duty with a dirty half-naked woman wouldn't be good for his reputation. He held the suit jacket up and I turned away from him slipping just my good arm into the sleeve, the back of his fingers skimmed my bare shoulder making my eyes roll to the back of my head. Just a man with a pretty face, calm down girl. If his fingers had this kind of effect just touching my shoulder, what would they do to me elsewhere? That thought made me shudder and desire pulsed in between my legs. "Sorry I should have offered you my own jacket, you're probably freezing." Nope, not cold _at all_, my blood is practically boiling over by the waves of lust rippling through me. Instead, I smiled weakly and told him I was warm blooded so the cold didn't affect me too much. He didn't look convinced. Did I mention I had the acting ability of a mannequin?

Unfortunately, it was only a short walk. I say unfortunately because Edward was guiding me with his hand pressed in between my shoulder blades, I could feel delicious shock waves travelling up and down my spine. As we rounded the corner that had the sign 'X-Ray Department' with an arrow pointing forward, his hand dropped leaving my skin tingling in its wake.

There was a young blue-eyed blonde man heading straight for us with his hand extended to Edward, "Dr. Cullen, how are you keeping my man?" Now this bloke had the complete opposite effect on me as his eyes roamed my chest, my skin crawled and I had an urge to throw up. I grasped the lapels of the jacket tighter, trying to hide myself from his lecherous stare. To my delight, Edward didn't shake his hand and didn't respond to his question. Take that jerk!

"Mike, what are you doing here, I thought Jake was on the late shift tonight?" Edward was looking around the leech in front presumably searching for Jake.

"Yeah, he's just on his break, he'll be back in five."

"Then we'll wait for him. See you around." That was abrupt, way to go Edward he totally dismissed Mike. His hand lingered at the base of my back as he led me to the seating area. Did I mention his hand was at the base of my back? Just checking you were paying attention, 'cause my body was on high alert, let me tell you.

As we took a seat I was racking my head for small talk; I needed to hear more from this man. "So Edward, have you worked here long?" Not too bad Bella, not riveting, but at least the question made sense. He was staring at the dirt that was caked on my thigh again.

"Only five months. I was working in London for a couple of years, but the hours were long and I hardly got a chance to see my family. My Mom's just had my little brother; I didn't want to be a stranger to him."

"How old is he?" He looked straight ahead and grinned, the skin round the edges of his eyes crinkling.

"Nine months now, he's crawling and into everything. His name's Seth, he is so darn cute. Mind you Mom looks worse for wear," he chuckled. His hand ran through his hair again before it fell and hung loosely between his legs. I found myself melting; my ovaries were cramping pushing out extra eager eggs spontaneously.

"Yo Cullen, missing me already dude?" I looked towards the voice, wow, this guy had white teeth, you'd really appreciate that smile if you needed to find your way in the dark. He and Edward did this brief man hug thing, patting each other's backs.

"Jake." Sooo this ray of sunshine was Jake, see, I can do observant. "This is my friend Bella." Friend? Now that stung, I'd have preferred something a little more intimate; I needed to work on that. Who am I kidding? I make Nanny McPhee look sexy. "I think she may have broken her wrist but we need an x-ray to be sure."

"Cullen, you wound me, I thought you were here to just keep me company." Edward was smiling and shaking his head, "Come on then Bells, let's get you x-rayed?" My eyes widened and I heard Edward laughing behind me, no, no, noooo, I was hoping he'd forgotten the verbal diarrhoea I spewed out earlier about Charlie calling me Bells. Thanks for the reminder _Jake; _I gave him my stink eye. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "What did I say?" Oh nothing Jakey boy, you're just adding to my humiliation don't worry yourself over it. His stare was so fixed on Edward, I couldn't help but look too. His head was thrown back and he was practically howling, but it was his neck that I couldn't take my eyes off, I zeroed in to his Adam's apple. Yummy. I wonder if he'd mind me plaster casting that so that I could make myself a mould? "Come on Bells, Cullen's obviously having a private moment." I would love a private moment or two with him…

Jake placed and arranged my arm on the table and looked me straight in the eye, "Bella, do you think you might be pregnant?" Now if it were possible by will alone, I'd definitely be housing Cullen sperm right now and my eggs wouldn't have waited patiently for the boys to reach them, they'd have given chase until conception.

"No." I pouted, thank goodness Edward had been told to wait outside, 'cause I'm not sure what he'd have made of that.

"Okay then, hold still, this won't take a minute." Out came that mega watt smile again, I couldn't help but forgive him for his earlier blunder, even though he wasn't even aware that forgiveness was needed. I could image him being a good friend. I idly wondered if he'd known Edward longer than the five months he'd been here, their man hug would suggest that they were good friends.

I was still speculating when he strolled over, "All done. I've just got to check on something, you can wait here 'til I get back Bells, I'll send Cullen in to wait with you." I guess I'm Bells now then, great!

Harsh halogens broke through the muted light in the room when Edward walked in. Any remnants of his previous laughter had been completely wiped from his face, he was back in doctor mode, his eyes intense and his mouth-you so know I was going to be looking at his mouth-was stretched into a thin line.

"You ok?" His voice was barely a whisper; I gulped, slightly thrown by his apparent concern. If I could guarantee him staring at me so intently every time I came to hospital with a potential break, I'd take up dangerous sports.

"I'm fine," I nervously chuckled, "My wrist actually isn't hurting half a much now." He visibly relaxed, licked his lips, his shoulders seem to drop an inch or two. Boy, Edward was tense; I would love to help him unwind a little, er… actually a lot. Edward's gaze was still intense though. "Jake said he'd be back in a minute." I'm not sure why, but I found myself whispering back. The atmosphere was thick, crackling, which sent a delightful shiver through my body.

Edward moved towards the table where I'd rested my wrist for the x-ray and leaned against it. If I moved my head just 40 degrees I'd be staring straight into his crotch, but I didn't want to hyperventilate so forced my head to remain facing forward. In my peripheral, I could see Edward lift his hand, rubbing his fingers against his thumb and palm. My breath hitched, oh my goodness, he was going to touch me. The door flew open and Edward jumped up shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"You'll be pleased to know that there's no fracture and it's not broken." Jake beamed, "I'll have you see a nurse to bandage it and put it in a sling. It's probably sprained, so you'll need to keep it elevated and rested. Actually Cullen, you might as well bandage it, it'll save you hanging around." Jake was smirking at Edward and Edward...? Well he was looking extremely uncomfortable, his eyes wider than usual and he was taking quick short breaths.

"I don't mind waiting for the nurse Edward, I've already put you out far too much, you don't have to wait around. Jake, I don't suppose I'd be able to use a shower, my arms and legs are covered in mud from falling earlier and I'm feeling a little more than self conscious about it." I probably wouldn't feel that way if Edward didn't keep highlighting the fact by staring at the mess.

"Sure, sure Bells. Cullen can show you there. Gotta go now kids, be good." He winked at me then spun on his heel and dashed out of the door. Okay… that was abrupt. I stood up and turned toward Edward,

"Look you really don't need to stay; I'm perfectly fine and will feel much better once I've freshened up." That seemed to wake him up, his eyes snapped to mine, they narrowed as he tilted his chin and looked down at me, he stared and paused for what seemed like a lifetime, he was probably working out how much longer he had to put up with me. It's getting old and I was getting annoyed now, I hadn't asked him to hang around, I _wanted_ him too, but I hadn't verbalized that.

I gritted my teeth, I didn't need him babysitting, "Look, you're not responsible for me, you look tired and you clearly don't want to be here. Just go." His mouth dropped open and suddenly he was cupping my cheeks with his hands. There was nothing gentle about this. Crap, I'd made him angry; surely, he wasn't going to knock me around? I struggled to find words that could take back the bitchiness of my last statement. He pulled my face closer to his and leaned in towards me. He was going to head butt me!

Before I could call out his lips were on mine, oh sweet joy. I froze for a split second as I realized the anger I'd seen and the grip of his hands had actually been passion. His full lips were almost desperate, sucking and pulling. I returned his kiss with fervour, licking and nipping at his gorgeous mouth, no that wasn't nipping, I'd been practically eating his mouth; thankfully he didn't seem to mind as he grabbed my backside and pulled me flush against his toned body. His hips bucked and he rubbed against me: I could feel him, hard and wanting. Edward's tongue darted into my mouth, I welcomed him with a moan, sliding mine against his, searching, trying to taste more of his delicious mint and… ginger?

Our hunger only seemed to intensify with no satisfaction. "Belllla." He groaned, "You feel so...hmmm...I want...you." No need to ask twice, I knew what my body wanted and I was listening to it with full attention, I wrapped my arms round his back and pulled him closer,

"Arrhhhh, forgoodnesssake!" I cried out. In my passion-filled stupor I'd totally forgot about my darn wrist. Talk about a mood killer. I bit my bottom lip to try to stop the tears.

"Crap, Bella, I'm sorry." He looked so forlorn, I much preferred his sexy lust induced look. The pain was ebbing away and I wanted to get back to where we were just seconds before. I reached for the nape of his neck, rubbing his hairline with my good hand and leaned forward. Edward's eyes were hooded and he was donning that smirk that had me rubbing my thighs together. "Let's get you showered, so that I can bandage your wrist." We were both panting hard now. Did he just offer to clean me up? Oh boy, my legs were jello, and I was running an old black and white movie through my mind of the said clean up job, all images with captions such as, 'Yes dear man, right there' and 'By jove I'm coming!'.

"I have a shower in my office; it'll be more private there." Private's good, I'm totally with the private idea.

We slipped out of the x-ray room and headed straight to the lift. As we were waiting, I was memorizing all of him. His lust filled eyes framed so beautifully with his long, thick lashes, his slightly bushy sideburns matching his now unkempt hair. His sexy, slightly swollen, private smile. I was going to attack him as soon as the doors closed on the lift. After an unearthly amount of time and much squirming, the lift arrived but it wasn't empty. As we made our way in I heard the red headed woman purr, yes, flamin' purr at Edward, "The scruff suits you Eddie, it makes you look mysterious." Er… hands off biotch, that wood he's sporting is Bella induced and Bella will be cashing in, not you!

"Victoria!" He scoffed, "It's Dr Cullen to you, never Edward and most definitely never Eddie. Beard or no beard, I will ALWAYS be a mystery to you!" Ohhh, not only is my man packin' in his boxers he has some serious balls too. I couldn't help but give _Vicky_ my smug face as I linked arms with him.

We got out on the Gynecologist Ward. Interesting, I had been so smitten with Edward being a doctor I hadn't given a thought as to what type of doctor he was. Suddenly I felt self-conscious, exactly how many lady parts had he seen? Would I look as good as the thousands of others he'd obviously studied and touched in the line of duty? When he fondled me, would he don his latex gloves first? I was second-guessing myself and building myself into a state of panic. Now this is why I usually took my time with a man, I wanted to have confidence in what we had.

I continued to follow Edward until the corridor reached a dead end. Edward took a deep breath in and faced me; his eyes searched my face and then focused on my lips, "My office…"

My uncertainty left me when I saw the blatant longing oozing out of his pores. I wanted this. I wanted him. Even if this was a one-time wonder, better that than never.

The waves of energy between us had my heart pounding. I needed to feel his flesh against mine; I yearned for his touch, tender or harsh, any way he'd give it. He fumbled for his keys and opened the lock, pushing it open. I stepped in, no longer tentative but confident and straight backed. I heard the door close and lock behind me. The room was pitch black; it must have only been about four or five in the morning as the sun had yet to rise, I felt energized despite the early hour and lack of sleep. I was totally aware, wired and ready to go.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his nose in my hair; I felt his chest expand as he inhaled. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, melting into the broad expanse of his pecks. His lips ran along my throat, barely a whisper of a touch. I pushed and circled my bottom against his manhood more than satisfied when he hissed and licked, flat tongued up my neck. He slowly edged his hands from my waist, over my stomach, up my ribs until he reached the underneath of my breasts, he hesitated merely a second before covering them completely, kneading with his nimble fingers.

He bit my shoulder and slowly ran his thumbs over my nipples – my girls were brazen and wanton, standing and aching for more, Rose would be so proud. I pushed forward into his hands. It wasn't enough, even though my mind had been knocked into near unconsciousness by my body, it still recognized the fact that clothes were not supposed to be a part of this equation.

Edward moved us forward until he reached his desk. With one sweep of his arm, everything clattered to the floor. "Lean on your elbows Bella." He was going to do me on his desk? Hot. I leaned forward and spread my legs, wiggling my ass in anticipation. I felt his hands on my ankle as they followed slowly behind his kisses. He made his way up the back of my leg, his stubble scratching and leaving every nerve ending awakened. Once he reached the top, he repeated the same leisurely pace up my other leg. I was a quivering mess, needing friction, and needing oxygen. This time when he got to the top he didn't stop and continued up over my butt, rubbing my cheeks with the palms of his hands. Then he bit me. Hard. I screamed out, partly in shock, partly from pain and partly in pleasure, who knew? He licked at the sensitive area and skimmed it with his hand.

"Sorry baby, I wanted to get a proper taste. You're driving me crazy here." His heavy groans are making me impatient as he continues his assault on my behind.

The bite seemed to be the CPR my brain needed, because I remembered my legs had been on the dirty curbside, I couldn't imagine for one minute that that tasted good and my personal doctor had just had his mouth all over them. I tried to speak, but ended up squeaking, yup, he'd truly made me speechless; I cleared my throat and tried again, "Edward?"

"Huh-huh?" The hum vibrated dangerously close to my bundle of nerves. Stuff the shower right? If he wasn't bothered then I shouldn't be right? Then he continued, "You're going to mention the shower, are you not?" Dang, should've kept my mouth shut. "Mind if I join you?" Ohhh, now I'm sooo glad I didn't.

"Yeah, that would be advisable; I'm going to need an extra pair of hands." _And a penis,_ I thought. Then Edward was gone.

I stood up and stretched; I felt light and had tingles spreading throughout me. The shower clicked on and Edward called me. I slipped off my heals and padded over to the door where the steam was escaping. I was temporarily blinded having entered from the darkness of his office. As my eyes focused, I saw a very naked Edward wearing nothing but a sexy grin, standing under the jets of water. His hair was now dark and pressed flat against his head, his fringe so long it skimmed the tops of his eyes. I continued my appraisal down. Drips of water were sliding over his mouth, glistening like crystals as they caught the light. The droplets pooled together, continued their journey down his chin, and meandered over his throat, past his collarbones. Oh my life I needed my mouth on those collarbones.

The running water was moving too fast down his torso and I needed to take my time studying, so I left the steady stream to its own devices and let my eyes feast and rejoice on each and every part of him.

Without realizing, my legs must have propelled me forward, because my hand was now resting on his pectoral. Edward sighed and leaned his cheek in to rest against mine. I nuzzled my nose against it and languidly kissed my way across his jaw, to his earlobe. I sucked at the flesh just underneath, earning me a guttural growl. Mental note taken, suck under ear equals horny groan. I worked my way down his neck, heading for those collarbones that had caught my attention earlier. Apparently, I needed a secretarial pad to make notes with 'cause Edward cursed into my hair and pushed his arousal against my stomach. This only spurred me on all the more.

I continued, discovering his body until I was I kneeling in front of him, _he _was magnificent. I'd not seen many but _he_ would most definitely have intimidated the others, they would have bowed and worshipped _him_ – which is exactly what I was going to do now. I brushed my tongue against his hardness.

"Ugh, Bella no wait, I want to taste you first", he stammered and put his hands underneath my arms and pulled me up. "I think we should get you out of this dress first though, love. As beautiful as you look wearing it, I'm positive you'll be even more so out of it." I blushed at his compliment and at the fact that I was so keen to be in the shower next to him, I'd completely forgotten about being undressed first. "I need this off, now. Lift your arms." Ok, this was not the time to laugh, but the look of frustration on his face was just too much; add my own emotions into the mix, yes, I started giggling and then snorted, whilst obligingly lifting my arms. My dress was off in just a second and it slapped against the tiled floor. He guided me to the wall whilst I was still giggling.

My giggling abruptly stopped and was replaced by a strangled moan-this man could multi-task. While kissing my neck and caressing my boob, his other hand cupped me over my panties, just gently easing pressure on and off. As his kisses snaked down between my breasts he pulled down my black lace thong, I lifted my leg and kicked them off. Within a heartbeat, his one hand moved to my hip as his other hand gripped at the opposite side. He was now kneeling before me, our eyes connecting as he licked his lips with a look of total satisfaction. I'm going to die, I'm going to die right now, naked in the hospital shower. He hitched my leg over his shoulder and leaned forward; I saw and then felt his tongue.

"Edddwarrrrd, ugh!" Oh. My. Life.

My head fell back banging on the wall. Now I'm not usually very verbal during any sexual activity, but as my mouth opened with pleasure, I became quite verbose, "Yessss ... hmm... ugh...there, right… arhhh!" He lapped at my clitoris, pressing hard with his flat tongue, over and over… My hand gripping at his hair, it was probably painful but unless he physically removed it and tied it behind my back, it was staying right… where… it… was! His tongue vanished and he pushed his nose against my sex.

"You taste just… mhmmm my favourite taste ever, Bella." Okay, the flattery was nice and all, but that tongue was better at other things, please get back to work… His fingers dipped inside and he gathered my wetness. I managed to open my eyes and caught him sucking on the fingers that had been at my opening, his eyes rolled back. He was stunning and he was pleasuring _me_ and just hours after meeting me. This should have shocked me, but no I loved it.

His tongue and fingers continued to play with me, except now his fingers were not dancing around the edge, they were deep within me, curling and thrusting and curling some more. I was brazenly rubbing against his face. I could feel my tummy tightening inside, the coil squeezing. I pressed my heel into his back, the leg I was standing on shaking, barely holding me up. Soooo much better than my battery powered friend.

I was hanging, right... on... the edge. "Come on baby, come for me, come on me." Why thank you, and you asked so nicely. Shut up inner monologue else I'm going to lose this build up. I was practically ripping the poor guy's hair out.

'Come on, come on', I was back to chanting in my head again, my teeth were gnashing together, the potential dental damage would be so worth it, if I could just come already. I had thought holding my breath and focusing all my attention would help, but that just had me sucking and gasping for air in the most unattractive way. I was about to suggest that I give him a little attention as my 'O' seemed to be suffering from stage fright, when he sucked and bit onto my most sensitive area. Apparently, I loved him biting me, 'cause that's what it took to send me over the edge. "Arrhhhh!"

"I can feel you tightening, baby." He had the sense to shut the muck up and continue to lick long firm strokes against me. I was panting and writhing.

"Ohhh, yeahhh, ughhh, that's just hmmmm" bright lights were flashing in front of my eyes, the coil had well and truly snapped, my whole body relaxed and I slumped to the mottled floor. No inner monologue, no thoughts, all my body could do was pant and shudder. This was obviously the ego stroke Edward wanted, 'cause he was one smug son of a gun.

"That good, hey?" I was so not answering that, partly 'cause I wasn't able to talk yet and partly because it was blatantly obviously, I'd had the time of my life. I half lifted my right eye-lid; yeah he _was_ totally smug, grinning from ear to ear actually. Ok credit where credit's due, it was clear he knew what he was doing; maybe he had specialized in female satisfaction?

Edward's smile was gone in an instant though, his head tilted to the side. What was that, his phone? The emergency pull cord siren? Had I accidentally grabbed it whilst Edward chomped on my bit? Crap, it's the fire alarm!

Edward pulled me to my feet, panic written all over his face; he grabbed the towel and quickly rubbed it over me. Even in the flurry of activity and the seriousness of a potential fire, I noticed Edward's spectacular tackle bobbing about. Surely if we stayed put in a water-drenched bathroom we'd be perfectly safe from any flames. I mean, this could be a false alarm, a patient having a crafty cigarette in the toilets and I told him as much.

"Bella it's not worth the risk, if the fire was up this end maybe we'd be saved from the flames but not the smoke. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Here." He fed my poorly wrist through one sleeve, whilst I put my undamaged arm through the other. Crossing the material over the front, he tied the belt in a double knot. "There's a window with an external fire escape through the door opposite mine, that's where we're headed!" I nodded dumbly as I watched him pull on his boxers and reach for his scrubs. "Go on then, get out of here, I'll be with you in a second!" He all but shouted at me.

"I'm waiting for you, if you're going to be a second then I might as well wait," I calmly stated back. The calmness had nothing at all to do with me and everything to do with the mind-blowing orgasm Edward had just coaxed out of me. He looked peed off, but rammed his legs into thin material he was holding with a death grip. After tying the pull string, he tugged on the inside of my elbow. We were across the office in seconds; Edward placed his hand flat against the door.

"Er… Are you trying to open it with your mind Edward? Because I'm pretty sure the door handle will work better."

He backed away from the door muttering, "Oh crap."

"It's ok, it's probably just the panic, not everyone thinks logically in life threatening situations." I soothed. He shook his head,

"No Bella, the door's hot, that means the fire is right behind it!" I suddenly understood that the situation we were in was dire; his panicked eyes were darting around the room. He ran into the on-suite and came back with several of our wet towels. He was shoving them at the foot of the door, "Stand back Love, and get down on the floor, the air's better there." I didn't question him at all this time, he seemed to know what he was doing. All I could remember was, drop something and roll on it or was it stop and roll,

"Stop, drop and roll!" I shouted out, obviously thrilled to remember the saying that I'd decided to share. Edward's grave stare met mine,

"Hopefully it won't get to the stage where we're actually on fire, but if we do, remember that Bella." Oh, my epiphany wasn't so helpful after all. Edward was crawling over to the telephone that he'd eagerly thrown out of the way earlier and tested the line. "Hello, hello?" I heard the singsong voice that replied,

"Heartlands Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Ange, is that you?" The shock in his voice was obvious, everyone should have been evacuated by now, or at least still emptying the wards, not answering the telephones.

"Why yes. Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Ange, we're stuck in my office. Can you let the fire brigade know?"

"Dr. Cullen, don't worry, I'll have security head up straight away." Edward practically screamed back into the receiver,

"NO! Ange don't, it's not safe." I heard Ange's cautious reply,

"Oh Dr. Cullen, are you being held against your will? Our security is armed and I'll call the police. We have a spare key. Don't do anything to wind them up, it's not worth it." And with that the line went dead.

"Ange, Ange, no wait, the fire..." Edward's eyes were wide as he re-dialed the extension, "She won't answer the phone, she's sending the security team up here, Bella!" This was not good; although once they saw the flames, the men would head back. I could feel the weight of the situation saturating me, my fatigue taking full effect. I crawled over to Edward and lay down next to him. He joined me, facing me lying on the floor.

When I woke up this morning, sorry, yesterday morning, I had not a clue that this would be my last day. As I looked into Edward's eyes, I could see regret and pain. I lifted my hand, stroked his cheek, and thanked him for showing me how to live in the moment, for making me feel desired and for the way he made my body sing for him.

"Bella, no, you should hate me, not be thanking me, this is my fault, all my fault." I smiled sadly,

"No Edward, you had no hand in the fire..." His eyes blazed and he gritted his teeth,

"This is my fault; I didn't need change for the f'ing bus. My car was around the corner." Call me confused, 'cause that's what I am right now. "I saw you in the club earlier and followed you out. I saw how you pushed the others away and figured you'd only do the same to me if I'd approached you there."

"What...?" Edward had been at the club? I'd have pushed him away? Would I have pushed him away? I'm guessing if I'd not lifted my head then yeah I would have. Maybe I should be looking at the men I push away from now on; if they were half as good-looking as Edward I'd be taking their numbers. What am I talking about 'from now on'? There's no way I'm going to be leaving this room alive, let alone be clubbing again...

"I'd never seen you before" he continued, "And thought if I let you leave I'd probably never see you again."

"Edward, I go to Oceania all the time, but that's not the point." Mortification hit me, I guess I should have been freaked out by the blazing fire outside the door, or that I'd been stalked, but all I could think was had he seen me peeing in the gutter?

"I ended up losing sight of you straight away, so I headed for my car." Well that answers that question then, my modesty was intact, well actually no it wasn't, I was somehow forgetting the whole gripping his head with my thighs whilst grinding on his face a few minutes ago. "Then I saw you, at the taxi rank so I made up the whole story about needing change. I'm so sorry Bella, you'd never be here now if I'd left well alone!"

I smiled, he hadn't done anything wrong per se and it was better than some lame chat up line, I told him as much. His mouth went slack, "Are you for real?" Hello knotted masculine eyebrows, how I've missed you. "Bella?"

"Look Edward, you didn't knock my purse to the floor, nor did you push me over. You took care of me. Tonight was, well, I'd go as far as to say the best night I've ever had," I might as well be honest with him, it's not like I'm going to experience the infamous walk of shame now. "Apart from the whole fire thing of course, I could have totally done without that." He smirked at me and let his thumb rub my bottom lip, causing it to drag slightly.

"I'd say it was the best night I've ever had too." So much for making the most of his gene pool, that's gone right out of the window. 'Right out of the window?'

"Edward, why haven't we tried the windows?" I started to get up, but he tugged at me,

"No use baby, we're eight floors up, they're really small and barely open." That'll be why then. "Come here Love," he pulled me closer to him, his eyes resting on my lips, "I want to kiss you." Well I'm up for some last minute kissing, maybe it'll be the kiss of life that I need right now. Internal eye-roll, I'm still attempting the lame jokes, at least that one stayed in my head. I felt his lips against mine, soft and languorous, not aggressive as before. His tongue was feeling and stroking against my lips. I opened my mouth for him, keen to deepen the kiss-

The office door slammed open, the wet towels easily sliding under the force, "Put your hands on your head!" There were red dots of light hitting the walls; two were on Edward's forehead. What on Earth? Well, they'd obviously put the fire out? "Do not move!"

"Officers there's been a misunderstanding..." Edward attempted to explain to the fully armed men that were now filling the office. The en-suite was quickly checked and then even the underneath of the desk.

"All clear, Sir."

"State your name." The officer was directing his question to Edward.

"I'm Doctor Edward Mason Cullen, Ange, our receptionist, misunderstood me when I said we were trapped, I meant by the fire..." The officer's eyes were darting back and forth between Edward and I. Awesome, Edward's still half naked, just wearing the bottom of his scrubs, I'm in his bathrobe and we were sucking each other's faces off when half the Queen's armed police officer's charged through the door. Yep this is yet another one of my classic first impressions, I should write a book, nobody would believe this stuff, even if I'd attached a copy of a signed affidavit.

"Do you have a photo I.D. Dr. Cullen?" The officer was looking skeptical. Edward nodded his head in the direction of his drawer.

"In the left-hand drawer of my desk, Officer." The short officer closest to the desk pulled the drawer open and pulled out the I.D. He looked from the I.D. to Edward and then back to the I.D.

"He checks out, Sir." Thank goodness, maybe now I can get off the floor and try to restore my dignity, or better still carry on where I left off with Edward.

"Fine. So Dr Cullen it is then, maybe you should get off the floor and try to explain this misunderstanding some more." Edward shuffled around, stood up and offered his hand to me, I pulled myself up to standing, I could feel my blush reach from my toes to my cheeks, I could do with less men in the room right now and I'd prefer to be dressed. Edward caught my eye and gave me a small smile that made his eyes twinkle.

"Bella, I'll sort this out. Do you want to get dressed? You'll find some spare scrubs in the en-suite cupboard." Good plan, I smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I peeked over at him as I closed the door to, he had both his hands raking through his hair and he was shaking his head back and forth.

An hour later, I was sitting in Edward's car, heading for home. Her Majesty's men had left satisfied with how the error had occurred and the fire mystery had been cleared up, as it happens, one of the patients had set off the fire alarm. One very scared fourteen year old, who'd been incredibly apologetic, had begged the nurse who found her to not tell her parents. The receptionist, Alice, who was relieving Jess, had phoned all the wards and offices to inform them of the false alarm. As Edward was not actually supposed to be in and had failed to sign-in, she'd not known to call his extension. After some musing, we figured the heat from the steamy shower must have warmed the office door, leading Edward to think the flames were actively eating the oxygen just behind it.

Edward and I chatted easily during the twenty-minute journey. We were both more than relieved we were living to see another day and were at the stage where we were laughing about how everything had gotten out of control. We were not laughing about the activities in the shower though, no sir, in fact, I noticed Edward adjusting himself, attempting at discrete, but failing miserably. It looks like we had some unfinished business that needed taking care of.

~ nymph ~

Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate your feedback as this is my first fic.

Thank you dreamalittlebigger for beta-ing this and removing all the unnecessary comas!


End file.
